I Pod Shuffle Challenge
by hannah.grahamlecter
Summary: Focused mainly on Reid. There was a random mix of songs that came up here, it was quite difficult to write because of that


Hate' Drowning pools.

"Reid! Reid! Wake up!"

There he was, Emily Prentiss had just burst in to the desolate building. He was laying their limp, unresponsive on the floor.

"I need a medic." She quickly said into her radio.

Meanwhile the team were outside chasing down the unsub, the one who tried to kill their beloved Spencer Reid. That damn ritualistic sadistic personality. It was a tense run, a fast run, Morgan well ahead, making gains on the unsub. "TURN AROUND AND DROP YOUR WEAPON NOW!" He screamed when he was close enough.

"You think you'll get me that easily!" The unsub laughed, stopping briefly and continuing to run, laughing at the stupidity of the BAU.

Supergirl Saving Jane

It was strange to Emily, trying to save Reid. Just less than 24 hours before the BAU girls were out on the town, having one of their famous girls nights out. In a nightclub, just living it up. The BAU always did seem to call at the wrong time. It really was the wrong time this one, the night was just getting started. Garcia had caught the attention of some men, JJ and Emily smiled, they had caught some attention to, but of course the pair were already otherwise engaged with men, so turned them down. Emily wanted to be back there right now, at that night club, just enjoying herself again, but instead she was sitting in dread, doing all she can so save he friend.

For you Staind

Rushing to the Hospital, the ambulance was going fast but it seemed to be taking forever. Emily sat there, looking down at Reid, praying, hoping he would be ok. They almost lost him for a minute, he flat lined briefly.

"Reid, Reid! Oh no Reid!" He remembered Emily saying, sounding distraught. It awoke him, bought him back to the real world.

Mauve was there. When he flat lined, Mauve was with him, in a white dress... a paradise land. Mauve was there for him. In the after life. Reid missed mauve, despite how much he said he was over it, he really wasn't. She was his first to love, someone you never forget about.

"Oh Reid, you scared me there." Prentiss said crying, and lent down to hug him. "Please be ok... please... please be ok... please.. please. please." She kept on repeating, hugging him, praying, hoping for the best.

Let me go Avril lavigne

"Reid." "Oh gosh Spence." JJ said, sitting by his hospital bed waiting for him to come round, it should have been her. She should have been the one who was hurt like this, not him. Him. With so much vulnerability, intelligence and life expectancy, she should never have left him. Never have broken up with him all those years ago when they were a couple for a brief period. Maybe if she was still with him, if there were no awkward feelings he would be safe, maybe she just wouldn't feel so guilty then... If only.

"Reid, oh Reid," She said sighing and placed her hand gently onto him, hoping he would come round soon. "I'm sorry." She whispered softly in his ear, "I'm sorry... for breaking up with you 7 years ago... I really am..." She felt so awful now... so awful and wished she had ever let him go. All this pain she felt and all the pain he was surly feeling. All this suffering... It reminded her of Tobias Hankle, reminded her of when she left. She hated it. Hated the guilty feeling the bad memories. She still ,loved Reid, just not in that way. It was more a sisterly love. She didn't want him to die...

Perfect Marianas trench

"Thank god Spence! Your ok!" Kalilah exclaimed, running into his hospital room, soon after landing in Florida after hearing the news. "I was so worried about you!" She exclaimed crying. Tears of joy. He was ok. He was safe now. "I love you." She told him gently and held his hand. "I love you." She repeated again.

"I love you to." He replied weakly. "I'm sorry." He said back rahter sheppishly.

"What for?"

"Well we have a child together... and... this must be stressful for you... I'm sorry." He finished.

Trouble- Pink

The Unsub, where was he? He had escaped. "That son of a bitch!" Morgan shouting with anger, he had tried to kill his Pretty boy, his genius. Spencer Reid. Morgan was going to get revenge. do whatever it would take to find him and get the revenge he longed for. "No one hurts Spencer Reid and gets away with it!" He thought. "No one! NOT EVER!" He had so much pent up anger, paced around, starting his search once more for that son of a bitch. He would get his revenge. This was just too far. Spencer had a family now, and so many people who loved him, Always it was Reid who was abused by unsubs. Always Reid. "Why did it always have to be Reid!" he screamed angrily. "Why not me..."

Back in black. AC/DC

Strong, superior, Morgan had finally achieved his revenge. "Yes good prevails. Good always prevails." He mumbled to himself, handcuffing the UNSUB. Dragging him to the police car where the son of a bitch would enjoy a ride to the police station, hopefully to be locked up for life. And not without a few mild injuree's either. Oh Morgan had managed to get his revenge. Well he would call it more accidental revenge, self deafence that worked him his favor. Just trying to protect himself really and in the process hear the person who was trying to hurt him. Nothing wrong with that. No not atall.

Morgan got into his SUV, turned on the engine, turned on the radio and smiled He had got all he needed, stopped this abomination of human life, and got revenge, due to the fact he nearly killed his friend Morgan felt good, cranking the volume up on his radio he started singing, out of tune and awfully but he was alone and he was happy, he didn't care.

Broken wings - Flyleaf.

Spencer had always been there for everyone, through thick and thin. Bad times and good. Reid was always there for everyone, now everyone was there for him. He couldn't be more grateful, couldn't ask for anything more. It was good to see so many people cared, see he was loved by so many. After years of being bullied, unloved in his childhood, this was something he valued greatly. Such strong friendships as he had with fellow members of the BAU. They were like family to him. They were always there for him, like he was always there for him The perfect friendship, one he never wanted to end and loved so much.

Garcia was entertaining him with Dr who figures, his girlfriend Kalilah holding his hand and JJ being sure to check if he needed anything.

The Captain- Biffy clyro

Entering the Police station Hotch congratulated Morgan on his work. The unsub had been caught and now they could rest, atleast a little more They could go and see Reid now, without fearing his safety.

"Have fun there?" Rossi asked, noticing Morgan was sweating.

"Oh it was quite nice, getting back on him." Morgan replied smiling a little. "lets go see Reid" He continued.

"Yes Lets," Hotch said, overseeing the arrest and saying goodbye to the police force, before heading out the door to get in an SUV and head to the hospital to see their resident genious, Spencer Reid.

What you know - Two door cinema club

"SURPRISE!" The team exclaimed as Spencer Reid entered the office about a month after the attack.

"wow Guys!" Spencer exclaimed, very much surprised, the didn't have to do this for him. Not under any circumstances did he expect this.

"Just wanted you to know how happy we are to have you back." Emily said smiling and hugged him "We missed having the genius by our side." She said.

"That we did." Morgan seconded.

JJ laughed, then went to hug Reid. "We really did miss you Spence, all of us" She said. "I missed you." She elaborated, then released the hug.

"Guys. Wow!" Reid was still shocked at this point and had nothing more to say.

My good days - Beth crowley

Thinking back, back on his life. Reid realized how valued and loved he was by these people. Especially Kalillah who had just accepted hos proposal. She had always been there for him in the last two years. In the hospital room that night two months ago. Caught the first flight out.

Maybe love is perfect. Sonnet 116. Maybe Shakespeare's words of wisdom were true. True love doesn't alter. Love is stronger than time. The two didn't have much time together due to his Job but it didn't lessen their love. Embracing Kalilah's warmth he smiled. The woman he would spend the rest of his life with. The woman he fell in love with at first sight. The woman who was still with him, no unsubs, no her being an unsub herself. No tricks It really was love true love.

Reid felt so peaceful in these moment with Kalilah, listing to her breathing as she slept. It comforted him. Made him happy, helped him calm down, his nightmares had become a lot less frequent since Kalilah had moved in. He felt safe with her. Safety. Kalilah. She was everything to him. His one true love.


End file.
